Every Bat needs his Wings
by InstantNosebleed
Summary: After a few estranged months apart Batman finds Nightwing in the cave and realizes Richard has always been much more than a sidekick to him. Warning light M/M


_**Disclaimer: I still own no part of Batman.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce POV<strong>

* * *

><p>In the darkness of the bat cave I made out the outline of a man with my night vision, in an instant I turned on the lights. The man whipped around, dressed in a fitting black and blue costume, something about him seemed extremely familiar.<p>

"Take off your mask," I barked, storming over to him at the same time, somehow this guy had found out who I was and knew where the cave was. _Not many_ _criminals are capable of that, and he even got by the alarms._ Once I was within a few feet of him I froze, certain similarities started to surface especially the way his raven colored hair shone under the lights. His friendly voice reawakened my memory.

"Jeez Bruce, I guess you don't recognize me when I'm not dressed up as Robin," Nightwing smirked. My chest tightened with frustration, I had nothing against him, saying I was proud of his accomplishments was an understatement. But that wasn't why I was upset. I had done something idiotic the last time I had seen him as Dick Grayson. I wanted to ask him how he was doing, how Gotham was treating him, but all I could manage was a gruff,

"Why are you here?" His navy blue eyes connected with mine before sweeping over the cave,

"Just checking in to see how horribly you're doing without me," he teased. When he wasn't looking I took in his new costume, and how snugly it hugged his sinewy body.

Seeing him like this wasn't helping me forget what I had done, in fact it was a blaring reminder. A few months ago on New Year's Alfred had taken a plane out to celebrate with his family in England. That left me and Dick alone, we both had no other family, it had been nice. But after I had a little too much to drink I slipped up.

* * *

><p>"Five- four- three- two- one," he counted next to me as we watched the glittering ball drop in Times Square, for once nothing bad was brewing in Gotham. I turned off the TV,<p>

"So what's your resolution?" I asked casually, Dick shook his head,

"I'm not telling you, if I do it won't come true." To be honest he had a buzz going on,

"That only happens with birthdays Dick," I said matter-of-factly. He turned to me,

"Remember that thing I was talking to you about? About fighting crime alone? My resolution is to become independent." For some reason that sentence hit my stomach like a bag of bricks, he continued, "I mean you're probably sick of me cramping your style," he said jokingly. But for a moment I could see the glittering loneliness in his gaze, it tore through my chest unexpectedly.

_Is that really what he thinks? That him being gone would make me feel any better?__ I thought you were smarter than that._ I leaned closer to him, "Bruce?" he asked in a surprised tone, before I could think about what I was doing my fingers laced through his onyx hair and brought his lips to mine. If anything I needed to distract him, just enough for that pained look to disappear. My tongue slipped into his mouth and his breathing hitched, and just for a second he let me kiss him. Suddenly he pushed me away and went to leave, barely saying, "I have to go," over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>That felt like forever ago.<p>

Now I felt like banging my head against a wall,

"Uh- Dick," I started awkwardly,

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay? Just for a little," he hadn't heard me thankfully, _god I am not some schoolgirl. _"I mean can we talk?"

"Sure," he looked amused, "But aren't we talking right now?" I ran a hand down my face,

"I mean like normal people, not as Batman and Nightwing." He nodded before leaping up into one of his tunnels that led into the manor, I simply shrugged off my boots and peeled away the rest of Batman before changing. I had been alone, save Alfred for a long time, but for some reason when Dick left my life felt even emptier.

There was something about him, I could talk to him, confide in him and he would understand. I could always talk to my butler, but he didn't have the same experience with- well fighting in the city. The horrible things you see and have to do, he wouldn't be able to comprehend that the same way Robin could. That's why I needed him around, without him those dark images swirl around in my head with no way of escape. Making my way up the dark stairway I began to feel unsure about what I was going to do, what I would tell him. I saw Alfred when I finally got out of the tunnel,

"Mister Grayson is here," he said.

"I know," I murmured, the Englishman seemed to see through my emotions like glass,

"Do you want me to prepare anything?"

"A small dinner if you could Alf," I ran a hand through my short hair before walking into the dining room. This room was rarely used, the other five chairs were always empty besides me as I ate. The dark haired man turned when I came in the room and sat at the head of the table, a few feet across from him.

"So how have you been?" he asked, _horrible since you left._ I glanced at his ring-less fingers when he laid his hands on the table.

"Fine," I lied simply, I was surprised when I saw Alfred already coming in with food. _That was fast. _But when I found he had made soup, my stomach sank. _I need more time to think, he'll eat this in a few minutes. _

* * *

><p>It was inevitable, Dick was slurping the rest of the soup down when I asked,<p>

"Do you remember New Year's?" I felt my face heat up as I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, wiping his mouth, "We both got drunk and then I called a taxi to drive me home. Why?" The way he looked away as he talked, I knew he remembered exactly what he was avoiding. That little moan he had made and the sweetness of his kiss kept replaying in my mind, urging me to keep talking. My heartbeat dominated my hearing when his curious eyes looked into mine, I looked down at my empty bowl thinking of what to say, what he needed to know. But what I wanted to say and what I ended up saying were always two different things.

"You remember everything then?" I asked, he gave me a knowing look,

"Yes Bruce I do. I wasn't wasted," he muttered moving the spoon around in his bowl. "What about it? You were buzzed and made a mistake," Dick shrugged. _But it wasn't a mistake. _"You're not much of a talker Bruce, I had a feeling this was on your mind."

"It wasn't a mistake Richard," I said frustrated, his eyes widened a little before he looked out the window.

"I've known how you feel about me for a while, that's why I left. I thought if I went away you would sort out your jumbled feelings and be alright. I mean before, in the beginning you looked at me like your son. But now-, knowing that you've been feeling this way the entire time-."

"I wasn't attracted to you when you were a teenager Dick," I said defensively.

The moment I said that out loud I realized how wrong it sounded,

"That doesn't make it any less- weird," he sighed. "I was hoping when you were back on your own you would find someone to fill in for me."

"Do you know how hard it is for me to even consider replacing you?" I asked seriously. The dark haired man looked away from me, guilt playing on his features.

"If you're feeling lonely just get some arm candy," he said simply, never looking me in the face as he talked. "I doubt they won't instantly fall for Bruce Wayne."

"That's not what I want," I hissed, "They will only lust after my money. Every woman I meet is the same Dick, they can never handle that I work as two different men."

"What about Catwoman?" he asked almost hopefully,

"She's with Poison Ivy remember? You don't get it-," I stood up and looked out the window at the fading night sky, ignoring the fact he was behind me. That was the only way I could tell him. "I already have someone how knows both sides of me, someone worth loving, someone who doesn't always need my protection right now. But they're leaving," I finished hoarsely. I felt him come closer, the feel of his fingertips brushing my shoulder reminded me of how he had been shot, how resilient Richard was.  
>"Bruce I-," he started,<p>

"I never wanted to scare you away, I- I'm sorry," my voice wavered as his arms slipped around my waist.

"You can't scare me," he said from behind me, his head resting on my shoulder. "I was afraid- if this turned into anything, you would end up getting hurt because of me." My heart started to race under my skin, "Just say it out loud Bruce and I'll stay, I'll stay for as long as you want."

"I don't want to lose you," I felt his hold on me tighten, I could feel his heartbeat sink into me, "Richard I-." Before I could shyly finish he turned me around, his dizzying lips connected with mine. Mind spinning I leaned into his soft kiss, for so long I had been without him by my side. I had kept myself from feeling anything more than pride towards him, but it was impossible. No fling could ever compare to him, electricity began to dance in my veins as his tongue slyly snuck into my mouth.

A chuckle bubbled in my throat, _had never hoped you'd be this passionate, _I pulled away for just a second and tried to catch my breath in the crook of his neck.

"Love you," I murmured. His fingers ran through my hair soothingly and eventually brushed me away so we were eye level. Soon his lips were on mine again and I let myself drift away in the sensation, _god you're amazing. _I pulled away a few minutes later, his kisses were now on a whole new level of distracting with the hypnotic way his hips would drag against mine. "You're staying over right?" Dick arched a brow, before smirking,

"A little eager aren't you Bruce?" I shook my head,

"I didn't mean it like that," I said awkwardly.

"You didn't have to," Richard's hips swayed mockingly, I wrapped his legs around my waist in a flash and walked him to my room.

"I forgot how annoying you could be," I grumbled. Dick kissed my cheek,

"I know you just want me to sleep over, you don't need to pout."

"I'm not pouting," I grumbled, I almost lost my balance when he started to kiss me again, my back met the wall. For not wanting to have sex he was pushing it, the way his body moved against mine alone had fire churning in my stomach.

"Good," Dick smiled sliding off of me and taking my hand, "It's about time we go to sleep then." I closed the door behind me, I turned around to find him peeling away his shirt and jeans, and the scars- so many pink gashes were etched into his skin. Then there were other, more gruesome reminders of run-ins with enemies, dark red and ugly. I had seen them before, but my heart sank when I realized how they had multiplied with time. "What is it?" he turned his eyes cast down, I shrugged off my shirt and pulled him onto the bed with me. _If I hadn't been so focused on myself some of these scars wouldn't be here, _I pulled him close to me and just listened to his rhythmic breathing.

"Bruce," Dick said softly, "You didn't give me these scars."

"I still let them happen," I said firmly, "And I won't do that anymore. I won't stand by and let anyone do that to you."

"I don't want you to smother me," he muttered,

"And I don't want to," his cheeks warmed for a moment and he looked away from me. The sound of his quick heartbeat danced in my ears, I eased my hold on him, his whirlpool eyes blanketed me. Before he could say something else I let my lips slowly skate across his old scars, trying to wash away the bitter memories they were associated with. Richard relaxed underneath me and I could feel the weight of his gaze on me, the timid way his fingers weaved into my hair. _If I'm here to do anything it's to watch over you. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN; _**What did you think?


End file.
